Moonlily
by Chester91
Summary: Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity both have fiancees. However, under the stress of upcoming war, the two meet and the fun begins. R&R!
1. ChApTeR oNe

This story takes place in the Silver Millennium. Don't get confused by my two separate stories in these chapters, they are both equally important and will mix soon enough. I write too many stories all at once don't I; I can't help, so many thoughts are buzzing in my head. This actually is my first fanfic, except i haven't submitted it before now. I'm not sure if i'll follow the original destruction of the Silver Millenium or if i should change the ending. Enjoy!

**XxXx**-Scene change

**ChApTeR oNe **

My life as a watcher may seem as a frivolous one. Who am I to play with the delicate strands of time, to see when fit to interfere with fate, and leave some civilizations in ruin? It has taken me a long time to hold back my tears, whilst I watch death and destruction. But it has been my duty, ever since I began training at a young age. To help ease the pain of such a lonely occupation, I have one companion, who came with me from the distant planet of Pluto. His name is Herdites and has become a close friend of mine. Together we support each other through thick and thin. Watching our dear princess from a distance makes this job worthwhile and makes my fears go to rest each night. But lately an evil shadow has been in my heart and I fear for our cherished princess. My teachers taught me to never interfere in time, as if I did use my powers to control time, my life would be taken. I can only change time when the gods command me to. All I can do now is gaze at the stars and hope my premonition does not come true.

**XxXx**

**XxXx **

"Princess, please do get ready. Your mother is expecting you any moment for the banquet."

"Luna, you worry too much!"

"As your advisor and nanny, I have every right to! Now please change," Luna replied exhausted. She had been making preparations for the ball all night and day.

"Fine, now go catch up with Artemis, he would really like you to be with him," Serenity answered jokingly, watching Luna start to get a red tinge on her cheeks. Luna was in her late twenties and was surprisingly beautiful. She had long curly black hair that went to her waist and two big blue eyes. However, her age didn't make her any less strict.

Serenity, a young fifteen-year-old girl, was very mysterious. She had beautiful silvery blonde hair that billowed in the wind. The most salient thing about her was her smile-it radiated warmth from a mile away and could make even the saddest of people smile back.

Her four guardians-Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami-were her best friends and knew her better than anyone else, except probably Luna. Ami was the intellectual one-not Serenity's strong point. She was furthermore the princess of the planet Mercury. She had luscious blue hair that swayed like the waves of the ocean. Rei, who was Serenity's best friend and the princess of Mars, had a fiery spirit, which matched her black hair that had a touch of red in it. They constantly bickered, but it was always in good fun, trying to see which would make the other madder. Minako was the princess of love and the leader of the senshi. Since her mother was the Queen of Venus, she had a "sixth-sense" about love and was quite the romantist herself. Lastly, Makoto, the princess of Jupiter. She was amazingly strong and was a very good cook too. All four of these girls had a special place in Serenity's heart.

Serenity lazily put on cream-colored gown and walked out of her room. For the past months, she was disturbed by dreams of destruction, but it seemed worse now. Even annoying Rei didn't have its usual kicks.

Some time ago, an evil force named Metallia was resurrected. Now this being was trying to take over the universe and only time could tell the outcome.

As she walked into the ballroom, she felt someone's eyes staring at her. Serenity looked to her side and saw a pair of the darkest eyes she has ever seen. Inside them energy and life were flowing and pulsating. She took one last look, and walked towards her mother Selene.

"Serenity, I'm so glad you have finally arrived. This is Lady Audrey and her husband Maximus, the rulers of Earth. Also, this is their son Endymion."

The same young man who was staring at Serenity stepped forward and introduced himself as Endymion, said it was his pleasure, kissed her hand, blah, blah, blah.

She had enough of people acting so uptight and in her opinion, unpleasant and boring. In other words, she was sick and tired of the nice guy routine. However, she still curtsied and said, "No it is MY pleasure." Just because she didn't believe in that sort of thing she didn't want to sound arrogant, and anyways, she was taught that a princess should always be polite and graceful.

"Serenity, I was hoping you could give Endymion a little tour of the palace and the grounds, while his parents and I have a little talk."

"Sure," she said in an all too sweet and fake voice. I'll take him as far as the gate and then I'll ditch him, Serenity thought.

"This way Endymion," I said and gestured toward the double doors leading to the castle's gates and the rose garden.

He followed. Soon, she started talking about the moon's history and about the famous moon lilies, which only grew on the moon. Finally, they reached the palace's gates.

"Well prince, I'm very sorry, but I have urgent matters to attend to and I can't delay it a single more second. I hope you find the castle's grounds pleasing to you," she said with a malicious smile. Even though she thought flirting was petty, that didn't mean she couldn't have a bit of fun.

"But how am I to get back to the castle, don't these grounds go on for miles?" Endymion inquired.

"Oh, you'll find your way back sooner or later." Serenity said, her smile widening.

"For someone so pretty, you have a heart of stone." Endymion said harshly.

"You don't know me prince, so don't ever act like you know me and judge me," she snarled back. She then started to walk away, until he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't walk away from me," he snapped. He started to pull her back towards him."Leave me alone." She hissed and with that she stomped off, not looking back.

TO BE CONTINUED……….

If you have any suggestions and if anyone knows more about the Greek mythology of the Goddess Selene or any other Gods concerning Sailor Moon, please email it to me or just review, I would gladly appreciate it.


	2. cHaPtEr TwO

**cHaPtEr TwO  
**

**This specific chapter talks about how Serenity and Endymion get to know each other. We learn more about their history and how their worlds came to be. We also learn that Endymion isn't just a shallow person, which you might have thought from the last chapter where he was gaping at her continuously. Remember, the characters from Sailor Moon aren't mine and will never be, since they belong to the talented Naoko Takeuchi. Thank you for reading this part.**

**XxXx**

**XxXx**

Serenity furiously stomped back into her room, right before being confronted by her friends.

"What's up with you?" Ami asked.

"That Endymion is so pushy! I had urgent matters to attend to and…"

"And is that why you were coming back to you room?" Rei sneered. "Had a bad hair day crisis?"

"Not now Rei," Minako said. "I mean it's obvious that Serenity felt something for him back there, am I right?"

"You know Serenity isn't interested in guys right now," Makoto piped in. Not that she ever was, Makoto thought, but she has a good heart.

"Wait! I felt a really strong vibe some time ago, could it have been Endymion and you, Serenity?" Minako asked gleefully, she loved playing matchmaker. Even with her sixth sense, Minako hardly had any luck with her hobby.

"Oooh! The prince and you, what a stunning couple!" Rei said sarcastically.

"You guys should stop," Ami said, the pacifist.

"But you gys would have such cute babies!" Minako whined. "I saw him earlier and he is hott!"

"Thanks Ami-chan, but if you don't mind I need some time to myself," Serenity replied and slammed her door on their faces.

Leave it them to makes things go from bad to worse, Serenity thought. But then she it hit her. What if Endymion told her mother about her actions? If he did, her mother would probably go berserk on her. After ditching him out there, he would have every incentive to do so. 

Serenity immediately walked out of her room and went outside. She started going towards the gates, when she heard a distant noise in the rose garden. Cautiously, she sneaked in and looked around. Suddenly, she heard the noise again, coming from the back of the rose garden. She saw a dark figure crouching near a flower, and came up right behind him.

The figure felt her presence, unsheathed his sword, turned around, and pointed it at her neck!

"Serenity, I didn't think you'd come back. After seeing your cold display, I thought you planned on having me stuck out here forever," the man said sarcastically.

"Of course not Endymion. I'm sorry about that. I'm just having one of those days…."

If she wanted to make sure he didn't spill the beans about her, she would need his good graces, even if she was acting. Endymion put his sword down.

"Well, will you now take me back to the palace before you change your mind, that is." Endymion said mockingly.

"Of course, m'lord, but I first would like to know what you were doing in the rose garden," Serenity asked innocently.

"If you really want to know, I love roses. They make me feel very peaceful."

Serenity never liked flowers, or gardens for that matter. She thought they were pretty, but that was about it. But then again there was one kind of flower she adored…

"Oh, well just follow me. I promise I'll take you back, but I need to make one stop before going in. It won't take long."

"Fine," Endymion replied coldly.

She took him deep into the castle grounds, making him suspicious that she would leave him again. They finally reached a cave.

"Just a bit further."

To Endymion' s surprise, she took his hand and led him to one of the most serene and beautiful places he had ever seen. Gorgeous white lilies were floating on a gleaming pond. Several candles were placed around the pond, making the cave seem as some sort of shrine. He looked at Serenity and saw her eyes sparkle while she was watching the pond. Maybe she isn't too bad after all, he started to think.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Well that's the end of the 2nd chapter. I know it's kinda short, but I hope anyone likes it! If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, please review! Also, if you know more about Greek mythology, please tell me.**


	3. ChApTeR tHrEe

**ChApTeR tWo**

**Well, I was planning to talk about their history in the last hapter, but that was more of the preview to this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this!**

**XxXx**

**XxXx **

As I watched, I remembered my former days when I was first began the dreadful occupation. Since I was at such a young and impressionable age, I was told to become a time guardian and follow the path of my father's-Chronos. It was such a strenuous time, when I trained everyday and was constantly on the verge of tears. Many trained and even more quit from the sheer pressure of it. Only Herdites and I passed. Soon afterwards, we were sent to a stranded comet, where we would live, and make sure time was passing smoothly. Today was the first time since I first guarded this post that I strongly wished to make time go back and make the prince never meet the princess, and it was the first time real tears slid down my face ever since I started training, knowing I could do nothing, but sit and watch, praying to the gods that things would turn out all right.

**XxXx **

"These are the moon lilies I was talking about earlier. Please don't tell anyone about these flowers because moon lilies are rare, even on the moon, and I have raised these lilies ever since we were both saplings. The flowers had to be in the cave, since they only grow in the dark." Serenity pleaded.

He looked to her eyes, and he saw two very sincere, but troubled eyes looking at those lilies. He felt bad that he had grabbed her like that earlier and didn't want her to think he was going to be using this as blackmail.

"What troubles you so?" Endymion asked.

"What do you mean," Serenity questioned hesitantly.

"When I look into you eyes, I can see sorrow, hidden behind fake charades."

"It's just that, well lately, I've been having these strange dreams. They used to be very rare, but now I see them every night."

"Are they of ruins?"

"Yes, how do you know," Serenity asked anxiously.

"I've been having dreams of destruction as of late." Endymion answered coolly. "It seems the gods are trying to tell us something."

"I suppose…"

Serenity couldn't believe she had spilled out her soul to a complete stranger. Not even her beloved Luna or senshi knew about these thoughts. Serenity sighed, as she picked up her bottom skirts and walked out of the cave, before taking one last look at the shimmering pond. "Let's leave before anyone becomes suspicious."

Endymion quickly followed her, and they reached the palace. Serenity abruptly faced and him and said goodnight, just before strolling down to her room. Leaving him confused and curious before he starting marching off towards his parents' room.

"Endymion, we have great news! His mother Audrey exclaimed when she caught of sight of him. "Lady Beryl is finally coming to visit!"

Just the person to make things seem right again, Endymion thought. Beryl was always a sane and logical person, who could make all his thoughts less chaotic then they seemed. She was the perfect fiancée.

**XxXx**

**XxXx **

**Well, I hope you like that latest chapter. The next one will l be good, I promise! I know this one is super short, but I swear the next chapter will be at least three times as long! Thanks:) Also, REVIEW!  
**


	4. cHaPtEr FoUr

**cHaPtEr ThReE**  


**I can't tell you about this chapter, because then you will know the whole summary of it, if that makes any sense. Enjoy!**

**XxXx**

**XxXx**

"What's wrong?" A young man asked the beautiful sobbing woman..

"Herdites! How can you just stand there like nothing's wrong!" The woman sobbed. "The princess will soon face trials harder than anything she could ever have imagined!"

"This is our job, Setsuna." Herdites reasoned. "It's not like the princess is doomed, she makes her own future, her own destiny. There's still hope, all you have to do is believe in the princess."

"Yes...thank you Herdites." Setsuna replied before looking towards the moon. Be strong princess, she silently thought.

**XxXx **

Serenity plopped on her bed and felt bothered. Why did she tell that man her darkest fear? She knew that she would have to stay away from him for a while. Her mother then came into her room.

"Serenity, Earth's most prominent representatives and Endymion' s fiancée is coming here tonight, and I want you to be on your best manners. I know you have been feeling a little under the weather, but I'd like you to try."

Serenity was a very timid person in front of strangers, which was always mistaken for rudeness. It was very difficult for her to have a conversation with someone comfortably if the person was a stranger. She didn't feel at ease and it was very hard to speak, since she couldn't think of anything to say, and that's even if she liked the person.

"Yes mother, I'll be down shortly." Serenity didn't feel like arguing with her mother today. She loved her mother, but the bond a parent and their spouse held is very thin and dense, as long as their personal matters were kept to themselves, there was a very thin line. Also, she felt a twinge of jealousy that Endymion had a fiancée. Not that it mattered, she mentally argued with herself.

Serenity put on her favorite dress. Though it was somewhat different than her mother's dress, she absolutely adored it. Her mother wanted her to wear a dress more similar to her own, but Serenity refused, saying that she wanted to be independent in some ways, even if they are small. Her dress had golden circles at the top of dress and cascaded down magnificently. She fingered the soft fabric before leaving her room.

She walked down to the ballroom and was instantly hit with a wave of stares. She was a very pretty girl, but her outfit added even more stares. Many of the women were wearing dresses as well, but most admired Serenity and her outfit. Serenity was the epitome of innocence and purity, with a pinch of mischief. She spotted her mother's stare and she giggled under her breath.

"Why do you always wear that dress Serenity? Selene asked, almost pleadingly. "Anyways, meet Beryl, one of the most influencial advisors of the Earth and Prince Endymion's fiancée! I hope you two will get too know each other better."

A woman appeared with lovely red hair that waved down her pale face. Holding her hand was Prince Endymion. She was wearing a long dark crimson dress, which matched with the vest Endymion was wearing under his tuxedo. Endymion looked extremely handsome, but Serenity brushed off that thought.

"Nice to meet you Serenity. You know Endy, I presume." Beryl said as she shook Serenity's hand.

"Yes, It's an honor meeting you. I hope your stay here in pleasant."

Suddenly, a man with silky almost white hair walked in. He had light blue eyes and was wearing a black tuxedo, accentuating his hair. He walked up to his parents, who immediately ushered him up to Serenity, blushing profusely.

"Serenity, meet our younger son Diamond, Audrey exclaimed. "I heard that you gave Endymion a good tour of the castle's grounds, and I was hoping you'd do the same for Diamond, if that's not too much trouble."

"I'm not that much younger, mother. Endymion is only one year older than I, " Diamond mumbled.

"Yes, but Endymion is eighteen. That makes him officially an adult." Lady Audrey replied briskly.

Serenity flashed her eyes at Endymion, who walked away earlier and was in a conversation with Beryl and two other Lunarians, while chancing glances her way.

"I'd be no trouble at all. I can take you even right now, if you want." Serenity said sincerely, well as much as she could fake it at least.

"That'd be great. Lead the way," Diamond replied enthusiastically.

"Oh, and could you take Beryl as well? She's very interested in the moon," Maximus asked.

"Um, sure." Serenity replied coyly.

Maximus went and got Beryl, who was accompanied by Endymion.

"Well, let's start shall we?"

She guided them through many of the castle's hall and rooms, which were endless. She even introduced them to her four senshi.

"It's a pleasure meeting you all," Diamond said politely. "The four generals of Earth will be arriving soon. I think you all will like each other."

"Oh, really? Do they look like Endymion and you?" Minako asked, before Rei put her hand over Minako' s mouth.

"Well, we'd better go on our way. We still have a lot to cover, that is if you're not tired." Serenity said, so Minako couldn't embarrass the remaining three senshi even more.

"Bye." The senshi chorused.

"Serenity, could you show Beryl and Diamond that cave you showed me earlier?" Endymion questioned. He didn't see her again after that day, it seemed Serenity was always gone.

"What cave?" Serenity replied sharply.

"You know, remember?"

"I'm sorry. I have no recollection of what you're talking about. I think I've guided you through enough of the castle, and anyways, I think you all are pretty tired by now."

"Thanks, Serenity," Beryl said. She reached for Endymion, but he whispered something into her ear and she left, looking very sulky.

"Bye, Serenity. I had a very good time this evening, " Diamond said gently before walking away.

All who were left was Endymion and Serenity. Serenity said goodbye and started walking to her room, when Endymion seized her hand.

"Why didn't you take us to the cave? I know that you were just faking it!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course!"

"I took you to the cave so you wouldn't tell my mother about my rudeness. Are you happy now?" Serenity said, tears forming in her eyes.

Endymion stood there, trembling with anger. "I thought you were actually a good person, but I guess not! I should have known that you could ever think about someone other than yourself! Why don't you do anything for anyone else and stop being such a damn child!" And with that, Endymion stomped off, leaving Serenity dumbstruck.

When Endymion entered his room, he saw Luna, the royal family's advisor and Serenity's nanny, sitting on his bed.

"I overheard the conversation you had with Serenity and I must tell you something. That cave you were talking about is very special to Serenity. Before her father passed on, they worked together on growing those lilies. After he died, she vowed to keep on growing them. Even Queen Selene doesn't know about that cave."

Endymion listened, regretting every word he had said before.

Luna continued, "Though I'm Serenity's caretaker, she has only talked about the cave to me and I have never seen it yet. Don't be too hard on Serenity, she may have taken you there so you wouldn't tell them about her behavior, but I bet she has other reasons as well. Selene knows Serenity is very polite, but if she were to know about this incident, Serenity would have been punished harshly. Her trust in Serenity is very shallow since the royal family is always under close eye and inspection, and that's why Serenity had to make sure you didn't tell her. The Moon family must always look proper and respectful"

As Endymion listened, he felt like a complete idiot. He couldn't believe how vile he had been.

"Thanks Miss Luna, tomorrow after breakfast, I'll go apologize to her."

"All right." Luna answered as she walked out.

When she was about to start walking back to her quarters, a man in his early thirties with long silvery hair stopped her.

"That was a very good thing you did Luna," he commented.

"Thanks Artemis. I was doing for Serenity though so I don't think I really deserve that much praise." Luna said modestly.

"You always deserve praise." Artemis said sweetly before taking her hand.

"Artemis! What if someone saw us?" Luna said.

"What does it matter? It's not like we work together. You are the advisor to the family and I am the advisor to the Queen for battle and to help train squires."

"I guess…" Luna said, giving up.

"I think you should come with me to my room tonight," Artemis said seriously.

"You think so? I don't know…you have to persuade me," Luna said jokingly.

"Alright then." Artemis answered before sweeping her for a kiss.

"You persuaded me."

**XxXx **

Serenity trudged to her room, thinking a good night's rest would make her feel better. When she opened her door, she saw her mother waiting for her. I bet Endymion told her, Serenity thought. Might as well get it over with.

"Serenity, I have something to talk to you about."

"Yes, mother."

"Do you like Diamond?'

"Huh? Serenity said startled. He's alright."

"That's good. Now I must tell you something. As you should know by now, Metallia's army is spreading throughout this galaxy and we must now have the planets unite as one against them. I've just finished my meeting with Lady Audrey and King Maximus and we all agreed there's only one thing we can do."

"What is it?"

"We've decided that you should marry Diamond in one month's time. I know that it would be better if you two knew each other, but under the circumstances, we have no other choice. Terrans and Lunarians have been clashing against each other since the dawn of time, making them perfect victims for Metallia to manipulate. We have told Diamond already and he has agreed."

Serenity stood there, rooted to the spot. She knew her mother wouldn't force her do this something like this if there was any other way, but there wasn't. Even though she was tempted to refuse, she knew she would have to do this for the Moon and its inhabitants.

"All right, mother. I accept. But if you don't excuse me, this has been a very tiring day. Goodnight."

Slowly, her mother stood up and walked out of her room. Serenity silently closed her room and walked out onto her balcony. Her balcony gave her a perfect view of the Earth and was right above the rose gardens. Right next to the balcony was a large bushel of vines spread out across the wall, reaching to the floor. She quickly stepped over her balcony and onto the vines. She skillfully climbed down and walked over to the roses. When she walked closer, she saw someone she didn't expect.

**XxXx **

"Beryl, wake up!"

She was thrashing wildly in bed, and Endymion, in the room joined to this one, overheard.

"Endymion, something's coming. I can feel it in my dreams and it's getting stronger. I don't think I can stand it any longer." Beryl cried.

"It's alright Beryl. I'm here."

"I just think I need sometime to myself, thank you." Beryl said, calming down.

"Okay. If you need me, I'm going for a walk around the gardens."

He left and went to the cave and knelt next to the pond. This place made him feel so happy and free. Suddenly, he felt a shadow walk near him. He was about to take out his sword, but he knew whom it was.

"Serenity?"

"Hello, Prince Endymion. I'm sorry that I intruded, I'll leave."

"No, don't. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I shouldn't have lost my temper. Lady Luna told me why you're so protective of that cave."

"Oh…"

"Would you like to go on a stroll with me?"

**XxXx**

**XxXx **

**Done, done, done! Why I'm writing so many stories all at once, I'm not sure. All I know is that I have a major urge to write!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**What does that spell? Review! Oh, and this chapter is four pages long, which is long for me! A new record! YAY!**


End file.
